


This Is Halloween

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Series: Intru-love-ical [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Assault, Blood, M/M, Multi, chubby logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Logan knows Remus really likes Halloween and has been looking forward to it for a while. But Logan hadn’t been expecting just what his roommate had planned for that night.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the story before this in the series first!

It was October 31st. Day of the spooky. The one night spirits arise and walk the Earth, supposedly.

Remus had been talking about it non-stop for the past two months, so it came as a surprise to Logan when he walked into their room after his classes were done to see Remus was nowhere to be found. Logan blinked wearily, tired after the long day, looking around. Yep, Remus definitely was not there.

Eh. He could worry about that later. Right now, he had other priorities.

Logan dumped his bag on his desk before flopping down on his bed. Oh, the sweet soft comfort… His eyes flickered closed and he was asleep before he knew it.

He was woken an hour or so later by the sound of the door of the room slamming. He jolted awake, sitting up. He looked around, and wasn’t expecting what he saw: a dress. A blue dress that faded to more of an indigo at the bottom, with a red ribbon around the waist that was tied in a bow at the back.

“What the…?”

He stood up and walked over to the dress that was hung on the door of his closet. There was a sticky note on it. Logan pulled it off and read the message.

_ Put this on, and then come to the community centre. There should be an Uber at the entrance to campus to pick you up at six. _

_ Happy Halloween, Teddy Bear _

_ \- The Duke _

Logan checked the time. It was half five. He had half an hour to get changed and leave campus.

He pulled off his tie, polo shirt and jeans. He removed the dress from its hanger and pulled it over his head, praying it would fit… And it did, like a glove. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and his eyes widened. He looked like a Disney princess.

A chubby male Disney princess, but still.

The dress also brought to attention how messy Logan’s hair currently looked. He grabbed his hairbrush, fixing the mess that was on his head. Once that was done, he grabbed his phone and wallet, before pausing. Gowns don’t have pockets…

Luckily, that was solved when he saw, sat at the end of his bed, a blue purse and a pair of red shoes. Another sticky note was on them.

_ Thought you’d probably need these. _

_ \- The Duke _

Logan picked up the purse, opening it. There was nothing inside except a packet of blueberry flavoured gum. Logan raised an eyebrow at this, but put his phone and wallet inside, before slipping on the shoes.

That was everything, he thought. He checked his appearance one last time, before leaving the room.

He headed from the building and across campus. It surprised him that not many people seemed to be out. He’d expected to see some Halloween parties around the place somewhere. He guessed most were taking place at the sorority houses, and that’s why no one was around.

He waited outside campus for ten minutes before the Uber arrived. Five minutes later, he was stood outside the community centre. Music was booming from inside. What was going on? Logan didn’t remember seeing any posters or advertisements for any event happening that night.

He tentatively made his way inside. Halloween decorations filled the lobby, and arrows were stuck to the floor, leading Logan to the doors to the main hall. The music was louder now, and Logan recognised it as the Monster Mash.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, eyes widening. Coloured lights doused the hall, decorations filled the room, as did tables, which surrounded a dance floor in the centre, and there was a buffet table at the side. A banner over the stage where the DJ stood read ‘Halloween Prom’. A bunch of students were there, some dancing, others talking at tables, or milling around them. Everyone was in costume, causing Logan to feel a little out of place in his gown. His eyes flickered around the room, searching for a familiar face…

“Welcome to the party, Miss Beauregarde.”

Logan turned to the person who was bowing and tipping his top hat to him. As the man straightened, Logan grinned. “Remus? What is all this?”

“Ah ah ah, I’m not Remus tonight,” the other responded, straightening his bow tie and purple coat. “Willy Wonka is at your service.” He linked his arms with Logan, leading him through the room. “As for all this, I didn’t forget the story you told me about your prom at high school. You deserve a proper prom. So, I got the others to help me, and we arranged this.”

Logan stared at him, pure admiration in his eyes. “You… You did this all for me?”

“Of course. We’d been thinking of having a Halloween party anyway, since Virge, Ethan and I are Halloween nuts. Why not turn it into a full blown prom?”

Speaking of Virgil, Ethan and the others, Remus and Logan arrived at their table. They all greeted Logan, who returned it. 

“Okay, let me guess your costumes…” He pointed at Emile and Remy. “Sapphire and Ruby from Steven Universe.” Then Ethan. “Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls.” Then finally Roman, Virgil and Patton. “The mummy, a vampire and… a dog?”

Patton giggled as Roman sighed. “We all arranged to come in scary costumes. Patton misheard when we told him to go as the Wolf Man and instead thought we said Woof Man. Ergo, he dressed as a mutt instead.”

“Hey, it was an easy mistake to make!” Patton replied. “Plus, at least I didn’t miss the memo on costumes completely…” He glanced at Logan, who flushed.

“This party was a surprise for Logan, we couldn’t exactly tell him to come in costume, could we?” Remy countered.

“Plus, Logan is actually in a costume,” Remus added, digging in a shopping bag beside his chair. “The dress is his costume! Well, half of it. Lo, I hope you don’t mind, but I have a few finishing touches to add. It’s make-up time! Close your eyes.”

Logan turned to him, doing as he said, and Remus set to work. Logan didn’t open his eyes until he had to so Remus could apply a little mascara. That was the last thing Remus had to do, apparently, as he pulled a mirror from the bag and held it up in front of Logan’s face. “Viola!”

Logan’s face was adorned with purple lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and indigo make-up covering his nose, creating the illusion that his face was turning blue.

“Oooh, Violet Beauregarde! Now, I get it,” Patton chuckled.

“Aw, look at you in couples costumes,” Emile smiled, causing Logan to blush and Remus to smirk.

“May or may not have planned that,” Remus said as Logan got the blueberry gum from his purse, finally understanding why it was there. He opened a stick and popped it into his mouth as Virgil spoke up.

“Can I ask why Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? I thought you’d choose something a little less family friendly, Remus.”

Remus just laughed in response. “Family friendly?! Please! The story’s literally about a mentally unstable recluse inviting five innocent children into his torture chamber disguised in a chocolate factory, almost killing four of them with tortures tailored specifically for them, and then he makes the final one his successor to carry on his child-murder legacy. It’s my jam!”

“Welp, my childhood’s been ruined…” Patton mumbled.

“I’m more intrigued as to why you chose Violet of all the kids in the story,” Logan said. “I’m guessing your thought process was chubby = swollen blueberry?”

“What? No! … Okay, maybe a little,” Remus admitted. “But the main reasons were because I know blue’s your favourite colour, and you look very nice in it - it matches your eyes - and, if I remember correctly, blueberries are your favourite fruit, right?”

Logan smiled, nodding. “Correct.”

“Really?” Patton asked. “I thought your favourite fruit would be… loganberries.”

Logan sighed. “They were, but Emile kept making that exact same pun so many times that I just got sick of them.”

“Whoops, sorry, bud…” Emile chuckled.

“Anyway…” Remus turned to Logan, holding out his hand. “Now that you’re here, would you care to dance, Miss Beauregarde?”

Logan accepted his hand. “I’d love to. Though, um, I’m not exactly a good dancer…”

“You don’t need to be good to have fun. Come on!”

Remus practically dragged Logan to the dance floor, the other chuckling as they went.

They danced, and it was so much fun. Logan and Remus both just completely let go, having the time of their lives. Once they got tired, they took a break, getting drinks and some snacks from the buffet. The group talked, sharing stories that they hadn’t shared yet, until they all regained the energy to dance again.

That’s how the evening went: dance, eat, drink, talk, dance, eat, drink, talk, over and over.

Later in the evening, the DJ announced it: the slow dance. Emile ran up to the dance floor, pulling Remy with him. Roman did the same, pulling Patton and Virgil. Remus turned to Logan, offering him his hand. Logan smiled, taking it once again, and the two of them joined the others on the dance floor just in time for the music to start.

The two gently swayed to the music. Ethan watched them and the others from where he sat at the table, smiling. It was nice to see all his friends happy together. Well, not officially together in Logan and Remus’ case, but Ethan had a feeling, with how they were looking into each other’s eyes, it wouldn’t be much longer until it happened.

Ethan was distracted at that moment as they felt a vibration from his pocket. He pulled his phone, and saw the notification was from the news app. He opened the story.

** _MAN ON PAROLE ASSAULTED_ **

_ Frederick Paige, a nineteen year old from Florida, was found beaten in an alley yesterday. At the time, he was on parole from the state penitentiary for good behaviour, his crime having been gathering pig’s blood from a slaughterhouse and then dumping it onto a classmate during his high school prom. _

_ When he was found, he had no memory of who hurt him, but was apologising profusely for his crime. _

The article went on, but Ethan had read enough to understand. He looked up with a blank face, making eye contact with Remus. Remus put a finger to his lips, smirking. Ethan nodded.

That bastard who did that to Logan deserved it anyway.

-

Logan and Remus continued to dance. Logan sighed happily, resting his head on Remus’ chest. “Thank you… So so much…”

“Anything for you, Teddy Bear.”

There was a pause before Logan spoke again. “How much was the dress?”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to tell me you want to pay me for it, no can do. This whole night is a gift for you. You’re not paying for anything.”

“But-”

“I mean it, Lo.”

Logan looked up, his eyes meeting Remus’. “Why are you doing all this just for me?”

“I think it’s a little obvious why. I made things pretty obvious from the moment I met you.” He raised a hand and cupped Logan’s cheek. “I love you, Teddy Bear.”

There was a pause… Before both of them leaned in, their lips gently pressing together.

The music and the noise of other students seemed to fade away. It was like they were sucked into a world that was just the two of them. They didn’t hear as their friends let out cheers upon seeing them kissing. It was only them.

Until Logan pulled away. “I love you too.”

Remus smiled. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long.” He then caught Logan off guard, dipping him, and pressing their lips together again. Logan’s face flushed bright pink. When Remus pulled away, the booped Logan’s nose. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Oh, hush….”

They continued to dance, though now it felt so much more intimate. The song felt like it ended far to soon, and when it did, everyone turned to the stage as the music stopped instead of going onto another song.

Ethan stood there, holding microphone. “Hey, everybody! Bill Cipher here. I’d ask you if you’re having fun, but I know the only answer I’ll get is a bunch of yells that won’t actually answer my question. Anyway, the reason I’m up here is because it’s time for the awards! Best costume, best dancer, and the coveted Prom King and Queen. So, let’s begin! First, best costume. The award goes to…” He turned to the DJ. “Can I get a drum roll?”

The sound effect played. Everyone waited in anticipation.

“Virgil Storm, for his hand made vampire costume, like Jesus Christ, man, why do you go so hard when it comes to Halloween, do you even have a life apart from it? I like it a lot too, but you have a serious problem.”

By the time he finished his comment, Virgil had made his way to stand next to him. He snatched the mic from Ethan. “First of all, fuck you. Second, I won best costume, so it was worth it.”

Ethan rolled his eyes, handing Virgil a small trophy and his prize, which was a bag of candy. He took the mic back, and spoke again as Virgil headed back to his boyfriends.

“Next award: best dancer. Who busted the best moves? Who sweeped the dance floor? Let’s find out. The award for best dancer goes to…” There was another drum roll as everyone waited…

“Roman Prince! And, honestly, is anyone surprised, he literally always got the main role in High School productions, of course he’s the best dancer.”

Roman took the mic from Ethan as he arrived on stage. “I should have prepared a speech. Well, I’d like to thank my Dad and Pa, my two amazing boyfriends, my friends and my brother for always supporting me-”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not the Oscars, calm yourself.” Ethan handed him his trophy and candy before taking the mic back and ushering the other off stage.

“Now, it’s the big one. Prom Queen and Prom King. Though, I guess I should correct my speech there. We actually have two Prom Kings! So, I announce, our Prom Kings are…

“Logan Berry and Remus Duke!”

Logan froze. Oh no…

It was rigged again. It had to be. There was no way he would get Prom King if it wasn’t.

He was going to be covered in blood again. It was Halloween, after all, it would be very fitting. And if not, something embarrassing was definitely going to happen.

Remus was about to step up onto the stage, pulling Logan behind him, when he noticed Logan’s expression. “Hey, you okay?”

Logan shook his head. “I can’t go up there…”

Remus cupped his cheek again, frowning. “Lo, I promise, I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll be up there with you the whole time, okay?”

“...O-okay.”

Logan let himself be pulled up onto the stage. He looked up for a moment, trying to see if there was a bucket hanging above his head.

There wasn’t.

Ethan brought a crown over to Remus, who took off his top hat. Ethan put the crown on his head and then handed him a bouquet of green, black and purple flowers. Then, Ethan brought a tiara over to Logan. He placed it on the shorter boy’s head, and handed him a bouquet of blue, purple and red flowers.

This was when it finally hit Logan that this wasn’t a joke, or a prank, and it wasn’t rigged.

Holy shit, he was actually Prom King.

Remus’ hand slipped it his. Logan looked up at him, eyes glistening. Remus wiped away a tear as it fell down Logan’s cheek, before gently pressing their lips together once again.

-

Later that evening, the two were back in their room. Their costumes were hung in their closets, they’d got a hold of two vases for their flowers, and the crown and tiara - which were actually just cheap ones from some costume store, unsurprisingly - sat together on top of Remus’ closet. They’d cleaned off all their make-up, and then pushed both their single beds together to make a double.

Now, they were curled up together in that bed, spooning, Logan in Remus’ embrace.

“My nickname for you is accurate, you know,” Remus said, his arm hugging Logan’s tummy. “You really are like a soft cuddly teddy bear. I love it…” His hand went up Logan’s shirt, rubbing the other’s soft belly.

Logan smiled, sighing. He felt his eyelids start to droop as he started to grow more and more tired..

“I…” He paused for a yawn, “I love you, Dukey…”

Remus chuckled at the new nickname, pressing a kiss to Logan’s head. “I love you too, Teddy Bear. Now get some sleep. You’re tired.”

“Okay…” He nuzzled closer to Remus, eyes closing. A minute or so later, his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Remus smiled at him, but the smile faded a moment later.

His eyes drifted to the pile of sketchbooks and notebooks on his desk. He slid off the bed, and went over to the desk. He picked up the pile of books and stuffed them in the back of his underwear drawer. He couldn’t let Logan see their contents.

Remus had never thought much about his weird kinks, dark imagination, and the drawings and stories he wrote based on them before. He’d never worried about them. It was just his hobby.

But now he had Logan. He couldn’t lose Logan, but he would if Logan saw how twisted his thoughts could be.

Logan was insecure about his body. Remus was insecure about his mind.


End file.
